


Trickster Meddling

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Loki likes watching, M/M, Multi, Selfcest, Threesomes, Voyeurism, hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Loki is not a stranger to hedonism, but this is something he’s never seen before.  He likes it.  A lot.





	Trickster Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> Found this old gem laying around and thought I would post it up, since I never had!

  
He was not a stranger to hedonism.  He’d been worshiped at too many altars and offered too many virgins to not appreciate it as the art it truly was.  But the vision in front of him was something… _new_.    
  
  
Loki crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed the three bodies on the bed.  At first glance, they were the work of magic.  All the same, body, build, hair, face.  On a second glance, it was easy to tell the participants apart.  Sam Winchester, broken as he was, his soul battered and worn.  Sam Winchester without his soul, darkness where the bright light of his soul would be.  Still driven, still powerful and ultimately so much more dangerous.  The last body on the bed was the most interesting.  Lucifer, possessing Sam Winchester as a vessel, the bright light of his Grace shining as only the MorningStar could.    
  
  
There was a strange harmony to the three of them.  Sam, the vulnerable one.  Sam, the strong, soulless one.  And Lucifer, who brought them together.   _Fascinating_.  
  
  
Loki looked over to where Lucifer sat, his long body stretched out, relaxed as he stared at the other two.  Incredible.  Lucifer’s Grace was settled and content, at home in that vessel.  The vessel that had been made for him.    
  
  
He turned his eyes to the two bodies rocking together on the bed.  Sam, the only true human amongst the three.  Loki let his eyes trail along the bite marks decorating his chest, thighs and hips and smirked.  That skin was made to bear marks.  He could see why they did not resist.   
  
  
“ _Gentle_.  Be gentle with him.”    
  
  
His eyes snapped from Lucifer to the Soulless Sam sitting between Sam’s legs.  Glorious.    
  
  
“He hasn’t earned it.”    
  
  
Loki felt his lips curl in a smirk.  One did not correct Lucifer.  This would be even more entertaining than he had previously considered.  The human on the bed whimpered, clearly riding the edge between pleasure and pain, his face twisting as he bit his lip.    
  
  
Lucifer shifted, staring at Sam.  The Sam who was not as bright as his Sam.  “I say that he has.  Go gentle.”  He made the request an order.     
  
  
Loki could have done a dance when the Soulless Sam refused the order and continued to make Sam whine and whimper.  Now it would be even more _fun_.    
  
  
Lucifer’s voice was ice (Luci had always burned so hot he was cold) when the soulless version of Sam was suddenly thrown from the bed and pinned to the wall by Grace.  Loki stared, his grin gleeful.    
  
  
“I said.   _He has_.”  
  
  
It was delicious to watch the Sam without a soul struggle and snarl back at Lucifer until he was gagged with more Grace and pinned to the wall to the point where he could do little more than breathe.  All other movement was restricted.  Even so, Loki watched him heave in great breaths, his chest rising and falling quickly, his anger evident.    
  
  
“Now, now.  I’ll deal with you later.”    
  
  
Loki made a mental note to stick around, because that power struggle would be something worth watching.  The Archangel taming the Soulless body.  He licked his lips and turned his gaze back to Lucifer and Sam.  Apocalypse notwithstanding, Sam’s body had been built to house Lucifer, and it was glorious to see his Grace so content.    
  
  
“Now, now precious.  Shhh, it’s all right.  I’m here, I’ll take care of you, shhh.”    
  
  
Sam almost instantly relaxed and curled into Lucifer.  Loki watched, amazed at the way Sam sought comfort from the Morningstar so easily.  Even with their physical bodies the same, Lucifer’s Grace was so obviously cradling Sam’s soul and the effect transcended their physical forms.    
  
  
It took long moments to relax Sam once again, but then he was whining happily and starting to look for more from Lucifer.  He tilted his head to the side again as Lucifer rolled them and then began to worship his vessel’s body all over again.    
  
  
Loki let his attention drift away from the two on the bed to the Soulless being pinned to the wall.  His lips curled in a smirk as he imagined a trick he could play.  He walked closer, stopping just in front of him, watching the way his chest continued to heave in and out as he watched the two on the bed.    
  
  
He leaned up and began to whisper, masking his voice from the two on the bed so only the Sam in front of him could hear.  “They’re beautiful together, aren’t they?  So beautiful that you want to rip them apart and piece them back together.”  Loki watched him flex and gasp, his eyes flying wide.  “That’s exactly what you want, isn’t it?  To have them fall apart under you, to break them apart into pieces so small that only you can put them back together.”  The Sam in front of him was breathing harder, his whole body straining against the hold of Lucifer’s grace.    
  
  
“Shall I tell you how to take Lucifer apart?”  Loki let himself appear, only for a fraction of a moment, but Sam without a soul saw him and understood.  By the way those hazel eyes darkened in lust, he had done the right thing and they were still staring at right where he was standing.  “Good.  Now listen carefully.”   
  
  
By the time Lucifer finished with Sam and left him sleeping on the side of the large bed, Loki had settled in to watch the rest of the fireworks.  In an instant, the Sam without a soul was on Lucifer, his fingers diving into Lucifer’s hair, tugging hard.  The immediate and bright flare of Grace told him that he had succeeded in making things even more interesting.    
  
  
 _Perfect_.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
